After the Storm
by DedicatedWallflower
Summary: Life, I figure is like a puzzle. One little piece of time can fit everything together perfectly. Some people's moment happens right away, other's takes some time. Then there are puzzles like mine; the puzzle that time tears down, not builds up. And now, I have to figure out life After the Storm. This is Cato's life after Katniss. Third and Final part to the Puzzle series. AU
1. Always Watching

**Hey yall,**

**Pieces of the Past failed so I tried something you all wanted a whole lot more.**

**If this gets good feedback it will be continued.**

**These will be short drabble like stories that take place after Katniss dies in TFP.**

**Review for the next one quickly. I will update based on feedback.**

**Love to all,**

**Dedicated**

_Life, I figure is like a puzzle. One little piece of time can fit everything together perfectly. Some people's moment happens right away, other's takes some time. Then there are puzzles like mine; the puzzle that time tears down, not builds up. And now, I have to deal with life After the Storm._

"Daddy, daddy, daddy wake up" the bed shakes as I groan into my pillow.

"PJ what time is it" my murmur is drowned out by the creaking of the bed the dog jumps up with us.

"It's time to celebrate" he squeals, jumping off the bed with a scream. His super hero cape flies along behind him billowing in the breeze.

My heart sinks, it always does on this day, she would be thirty five now.

"Good morning Kat" I whisper, rolling to her side of the bed, like always it's empty.

For some reason I still think I'm going to wake up one day to her smiling face, I feel like if I could just find her that she'd really be here again. My therapist says I'm crazy, Marvel says I miss her, Haymitch just grunts. Just another day in Katniss's mismatched family.

PJ sees the best in today; to him it's the best day in the world. It's the one day we talk about her.

There's a walk for her, Marvel leads it but PJ always gets to start the walk.

Marvel hasn't gotten any better; his conditions have worsened in my opinion. His arms are more scared than ever and his eyes are hollow. They have no love.

Speeches are made and flowers are thrown on her grave. Normally I just stand back and think about how much she would hate it. These are the nights that I put PJ to sleep and pull out the bottle of whiskey I keep under the cabinets.

Usually I sit on the back porch with the fire lit, talking to her. I know how much more she would like that.

Sometimes I write to her, telling her about PJ or the family or me. Sometimes I cry. These are the days I miss her so much my hear hurts.

"Daddy, should I wear the wellow shirt or the orange shirt" PJ's high-pitched yell startles me out of my daydreams.

"What was mommy's favorite color?" I grin, grabbing him in my arms and tickling him until he begs for me to stop.

"Wellow" he shouts, breaking free from my grasping fingers with a giggle.

"Then I think you should wear yellow" he nods, looking up at me.

"Daddy, can I pick out your outfit" I look down at my son, wincing at his pleading eyes. Whenever he picks my outfits I end up looking like a clown on Christmas.

"Sure dude, I'll come back in a second" I smile, giving his head a ruffle as I walk by.

"Ok daddy" he runs by me to the closet.

"Kat I miss you" I whisper looking up at the ceiling.

. . .

Twenty five minutes and one colorful outfit later we sit at the table. We always make burnt pancakes on her birthday; PJ seems to have developed his mom's love for the crispy cakes.

"Daddy, tell me something about mommy" he demands through a big mouthful of pancake.

"Well buddy, she loved you" I grin across the table as his eyes narrow.

"Daddy I mean tell me something I don't know" he groans dramatically.

"She hated to wear dresses" my mind lists the billions of other things I could say but don't have to guts to.

There's a pause and I swear I can see his brain working, the wheels of his mind turning like gears in a car.

"Do you think mommy still watches us, or did she get bored" he whispers with a frown.

Poor kid, he's genuinely scared Kat isn't looking out for us anymore.

"PJ she will watch us until the day we die" I grin, trying to lighten the mood.

He tries his best to smile back but I know it won't be the same now, he's got something in his head and I would hate to find out what it is.

. . .

"Well, which way is the clown that threw up on you" the sharp voice behind me brings a smile to my face.

"Auntie Jo" PJ launches himself at her as she joins me in the crowd waiting to start the walk.

"There's my favorite boy where's Grandpa" she smiles. PJ brings out a side of her I doubt anyone would ever know without him.

"He went to get me a t shirt. Do you think mommy liked t shirts Auntie Jo?" he asks quickly and she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Course she did lil man, what would a boxer be without a t shirt" she smirks and he fires back an answer I never thought innocent PJ could ever think of.

"A naked boxer, oh Finny and Auntie Annie are here" he squeals wiggling out of her grasp and running away to find Finny.

"Good God that boy worries me" Jo smirks, looking me over again.

"He worries me too" I laugh, surprised I'm actually agreeing with her about something.

. . .

**Well, this is just kind of going to be what this story is all about, they will be short random drabbles.**

**Most will center around Katniss, the next one will be a crier… get those tissues out softies.**

**I want to keep up the idea of romance but also hurt and family.**

**I hope you all enjoy because many of you wanted this.**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


	2. Letters and Whiskey

**Just when you thought it was over, right? Just wait and read!**

Dear Cato,

If you're reading this then I'm gone, and I'm sorry baby. I never wanted it to happen.

You know, writing this, I can remember the first time I saw you. I can still see the way your blue eyes sparkled when I looked at you. God do you see what you turned me into? You made me a lovesick teenager again.

When I first talked to you, I never thought I would fall. Hell, I didn't want to fall in love with anyone. My life was as it was. Nothing was changing; I just figured Gale would kill me someday. I never thought I would have time to fall in love.

When everything first started, the abuse, I would cry myself to sleep. The bruises hurt, but the emotional pain was worse. In those moments I had this picture in my mind, of the imaginary perfect world I wanted to live in. I swear I imagined you somewhere in there. Maybe I'm losing it, like the doctors say.

I should probably tell you everything, from the beginning. You deserve to know. I was eleven when my dad died. My mom left within the year. I can remember the last time she left. Somehow I just knew it was all over. She was gone for good.

Gale took care of Prim and me for the next few months. Everything crashed down when I took the fight with Madge. Her father was some big senator; she was a runaway from New York. She was the only one that talked to me at school when I bothered to show up. We both needed the money, and we figured it wouldn't do any damage to fight. That fight changed everything.

How was I supposed to know that within hours the kindest person in the world would be dead? I got off because it was a legal fight. I visited her grave every day, but Gale, he didn't buy it.

The first time he hit me, he didn't stop apologizing. I was so stupid to believe that he was serious. I should have just left when I had the chance. I believed he loved me. You know, he said that after every hit. He would tell me it wouldn't happen again. I never thought it would go as far as it did.

There were still times that I could see the Gale I knew, mostly when Prim was around. He would put his arms around me, kiss me on the forehead. He never wanted anyone else to know. He always said, this is your fault Katniss, I wish I didn't have to do this. I agreed with him, but in my mind I plotted all the ways I was going to kill him someday.

Then I met Peeta, and for the short time I had him, it seemed like my life was finally going the right way. He took away the pain; he made me feel like the most important person in the world. He was my best friend, and after he was murdered my life fell apart again.

I ran away, I should have just killed Gale, but I ran from him. I took Prim and got the hell out of town.

That's when I met you, and Annie, and Finn. When I talked to you, it was like everything from my past went away. I wasn't the girl with bruises and scars, I was beautiful. You made me feel needed.

Cancer's a bitch. There's no other way to say it. I hated it too.

When you left me for that piece of trash, I wanted to die again. My heart felt obsolete. It was a Gale Hawethorn move. You broke my heart for your own gain. I always wanted to believe that you would come back, but after a while I accepted it. Maybe it was stupid, maybe I was just being an idiot, but Marvel cared about me.

Tell him how much I loved him. It wasn't like I loved you, but it was like I loved Peeta. Unconditional crazy love.

Tell our son that I watch over him every day. Don't let anyone take that from him. I love you all so much.

Keep the family close baby.

I love you Cato, more than you could ever imagine.

You're my hero baby,

Katniss

. . .

I drop the letter to the ground, rubbing my eyes with fervor. Years without her, everything is taking its toll.

Another swish of whiskey burns down my throat.

Why did she have to leave me?

**I hope you all enjoyed this, I had a blast writing it!**

**I'd love to hear how you all felt!**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


End file.
